Living in the past
by yogirl2
Summary: Yet another story where Harry travels back to the Potter's era, after the final war. The usual story-line concept but with a twist! No Slash. English is not my native English. So your reviews will greatly help me to improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yet another time-travel fic where Harry travels to past and being adopted by the Potters.**

**Author's Note: Hello Folks! First of all thanks to all of those who reviewed my one-shot or added it in their favorite list . They don't know how they had motivated me. Whenever I got an alert on my ID I used to forget all my miseries. I know it has been very long... but thanks anyway! OK! back to the note... I had posted this new fanfiction. I wanted to remind you all that English is NOT my native language. So if you find any error or grammatical mistakes, please pm me. Any positive review or criticism will be welcomed as it will help me to improve my writing.**

_**Living in the past**_

**" ... " - Talking.**

**Italics - Thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

In the castle of Hogwarts, where the magical children learns to practice charms, transfiguration and other magical stuff, were now engaged in fighting. This fighting was between light and dark- between innocents and Lord Voldemort. The students who used to pranks, study and befriends were now fighting for their survival. Many hexes and curses were flying here and there. The castle that in the past, shows happiness and where relationships used to arise was now looking like some symbolic building, some of its pillars had broken along with windows very few class-rooms had left unblasted.

The war had proven to be very merciless, killing every innocent life that it meets. The fighting had continued for hours and now the final stage was happening. The leader of the war-Harry Potter and the devil of dark- Lord Voldemort were now standing face-to-face, to end the battle. And currently, the boy-who-lived was very hurt and angry.

Angry to fate, that it had not taken any mercy for him. All due to 'fate', the scar-head boy had became orphaned and abused. And it was not all enough for fate, that it decided to make him prophecized and then a bloody horcrux! The boy-who-was-a-spawn-of-fate had seen the memory of dying Snape in penseive. And then, he had known that in-order to kill Voldemort he had to let himself die by the hand of the dark lord.

Ok! He was not that merciless to let the innocent die but, hell! why he didn't ever got normal?

Harry Potter who was bloody, worn and torn out was standing face to face with the dark lord, raising his wand to answer any curse and fight back, and altogether thinking about all the cruelties of fate.

"Avada Kedavra!", shouted Voldemort his favorite curse, towards the enemy.

"Expelliarmus!", Harry replied by throwing his signature curse.

Both the curses hits from the brothers wand joining soon, result in creating the beautiful line of aura, forming a silver glowing bubble surrounding both of its caster. Both the enemies, hit by the counter curses of the speaker, floated in air freezing there.

* * *

><p>HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP<p>

* * *

><p>"Where am I",mused Harry upon awakening in the dark, shaking his head. The boy stood and shakes his robes to diminish the dirt. He had not known when he had sleep...? And most certainly where he was? Then suddenly, the scenes of war came in his mind, one by one, slowly.<p>

"Bloody hell...! Am I dead?" swears Potter loudly. He knows that he was the final horcrux and in order to finish Voldemort, he had to die himself. But he did not want to die, not yet! He was only 18.

_I wanted to live, No! Just not live... but to enjoy my life. Not to impose as some bloody boy-who-lived! But some normal teen... like all boys who just play,... chase beautiful girl and... and well...be carefree! Was it that impossible for me?_

When he had seen from the Snape's memory that the boy himself was the final horcrux, he had not hesitated to surrender himself to the dark lord. But deep down, in his heart, he was wondering that he might be able to survive.

_"_Ah! Why is fate so unfair to me?" shouted the teen loudly. He could not stop himself for being angry.

"Are you sure, Harry?" came a melodiously mesmerizing voice from his back.

He quickly turns around, searching for the source of the voice gripping his wand tightly to confront any action. Soon a lady came into his view, her face shows maturity and strictness yet some affection and love. She was standing in a strict composure, and her aura was showing power and wisdom. And soon after seeing her, Harry realized that she will not prove any threat for him.

"Why do you think that fate is so cruel to you?" startled the wise lady from his gazing.

"Well! Like all children who lived with their parents, I was not grown with them. I was burdened to live with my aunt and uncle instead to be given to any loving family. When I grow up, I joined a wonderful school, soon gain world's best friends. I gained many sources of love unlike my childhood. And then the prophecy was forced on me and in addition to that, in the end I realized that I had to die for the best. Sorry! I know that I cannot let the people I love to be killed and I am not being mean to them! But why it is always me? Am I a puppet who just acts for the people?"

He did not know how he had opened up so much to a stranger but somehow her personality was also very soothing. And he was not feeling any shame or remorse for telling the aged lady about his life.

Soon the raven realized that he was standing completely in an unknown area, alone, talking to a complete stranger.

"Who are you? And what is this place?"

"This is called the line between life and death, child", answered the serene voice, avoiding the first question.

"Oh... So I am not dead! Then who are you?"

"No! You are not dead, not yet... From here you will go to the heaven you made or... go back to live."

**- PAUSE! -  
><strong>

_Hmmm... so I am as good as dead... Wait...! Did she say I could live?_

Soon the only female started the conversation.

"You know... fate was not cruel to you. Cruelty was being laid by the unwise decisions of others. Whenever you was forced, fate had always been disheartened. Now young one! Fate wanted to give you a chance. Not just for you... but for your kind and loyal personality! If you wanted to go in past, who will you wanted to join?"

"Is that possible?"

"Of course Harry. This will be the fate's correctness for you."

"If it's possible, i wanted to be with my parents". The boy didn't need any thinking to answer the question, so he answered the solemn answer. He had always wished to be with his parents. It was always his wildest dream.

"Then you will soon join your rightful parents. Although there will be some changes and modification. There will be some serious situations but all will be fine in the end."

Soon his surrounding started to blurry.

"Wait! But... who are you?" startled the boy-who-lived questioning aloud.

"I am fate...!", answers the blurry image and soon all turns black.

**End Note: How was that? Like it? Or did you find any mistake? If yes, please leave a review. Any suggestions? Or should I continue? Your reviews will REALLY help me. So keep reviewing as many as you can! I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Living in the past**_

**Summary** : Yet another time travel fic where Harry travels to the Potters era. This story is NOT a slash.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Phewww... So here is another chapter. Thank you to FangFan 97 and petites sorcieres for the lovely review. And also to all who add my story on alert. I had written this chapter long ago but their were some family problems happening here... and life is going very depressive. OK! stoping my distressing thoughts... lets continue the story. Also English is not my native language.

_**Chapter 2:**_

It will not be wrong to say that Charlus Potter was beyond angry. The healer employed in St. Mungos, was marching with fuming anger towards his mansion from the corridors of 'accident and injury' department of St. Mungos.

Once again James had crossed the father's limit of tolerance. His wife Dorea had just fire-called him telling the tale that how their raven had once again pulled a prank against a poor house-elf resulting in the elf's hand burned. Ok! Children are used to be cheeky and naughty. But James' stunts were now begun to leading towards the injuries for others. And the more he is growing; their son is becoming more arrogant.

Suddenly a mediwitch burst from the turn of corridor, almost colliding with him. Her breathings were fast like she had been running from a long distance.

"Healer Potter... Healer Potter...! *breathing heavily* I was just searching for you...! Your son is in the room no 212, currently unconscious!"

All the anger of the father banished upon hearing this and he started to run towards the designed room in such an adrenile that the man didn't known have ever possessed. Upon reaching at the room with shaking breaths and sweaty hands, the father tried to calm himself praying silently to turn this frightful event into a stupid joke or a vile dream. Slowly but courageously raising his shaking hands towards the knob of the room, afraid to be seen by any disturbed images the father pushes it open scanning for his son. The sight of the boy in the bed almost brings tears in his eyes. The Child was lying motionless on the bed almost all part of the body were covered all over in bandages, his face deathly pale.

The only aged wizard moved slowly towards the patient, watching his son's face carefully. The raven's face was so calm and serene, like he was dreaming something wonderful. But the father knows from his healer's sight and the extent of the injuries that the boy was anything but calm. The child's hands, chest and legs were heavily wrapped with bandages while some of the visible sides of his body contain very nasty marks and scratches. And his son' face was unhealthily pale along with some scratches here and there.

"...Broken shoulder joints, deep scaring, some dark curses..."

The statement of the mediwitch brings him back in reality. But how on the earth had James got so many injuries? His son was at home, enjoying his vacations! And here in the bed, he was lying like some survived war soldier. The bruised child was looking so small in the engulfing bed that it melted the heart of the father. The healer started to stroke the child's hair gently, afraid to give him any pain.

"Oh son! What happened to you? Who did this to you...? How you got so many injuries?"

While stroking his child's hair, some of the soft silky hair sides from the boy's head showing a permanent lightning bolt scar.

"What...?"

The green dreamy eyes stairs at the aged father startling more, stopping his exclaiming action.

**End Notes:** So! What do you think. I completely accepts that this story is not proper written and dramatic by any means comparing to other fabulous ones. But do criticize me and help me to improve. Also give me your opinions so that I will be motivated.

**REVIEWS...!**

**REVIEWS...!**

**REVIEWS...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: __So here is the next chapter... and it's late night here... Enjoy...;-)__ (PLEASE READ THE END NOTE)_**

**_Living in the past_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

_**" " : talk**_

_**Italic: Think**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

A family was having dinner in their home, the Potter manor. The dinning room was very enormous like all of the manor's corresponding rooms. The dinning table was large enough to be occupied by more than 50 peoples. But despite its size, there were only 3 people sitting there, a couple and their child. Charlus Potter was seated at the head chair, Dorea Potter right next to her husband at the right side and James opposite to her. Elves were popping in and out, bringing freshly prepared food. And you could smell delicious mouth-watering aromas, which could easily increase your hunger.

Once the dinner had finished and the elves had cleaned the table, the father started the conservation:

"James, I had heard a very astonishing tale from your mother about your prank."  
>Folding his fingers like a business-like manner and arranging his hand at the table, Charlus asked his son.<p>

Truth be told, his anger had vanished soon after seeing the stranger child in the hospital wing, who had looked like twin to James but the father wanted to make his son to realize his mistake.

"But Dad!", his son whine. "There was no one to play with and I was getting bored! So I thought to have some fun. I had only placed a dung bomb in a gift-wrapped box, at that room. So I could prank Race. And, then I ordered him to look after the gift for me so he could be frightened. But he was stupid enough to hold it. It was not my mistake!"

The raven-child folded his arms at his chest, forming a pout showing his defying behavior.  
><em><br>_

"Sweetie, you should have made it clear for him to not hold it. Now see, Race had got hurt!". For the first time Dorea continues the confrontation.

"You will apologize to Race, now!," the only aged-wizard order in not so-commanding voice.

_'What is wrong with Dad! It was not my fault! I was just having fun!... Anyways... it was not THAT serious! Race always got hurt as elves tries to punish themselves!'_ The child muses internally.

"Race!", called the male healer.

Soon an elf wearing torn crazy robe appeared whose hands were still bandaged: "Master call Race?"

The couples' eyes averted to their son expectantly.

"I am sorry, Race, for your hands".  
>That's all! James will not say anything after that. It was not his fault!<p>

"Thank you, master James for apologizing to Race." The elf disappeared soon after replying half-heartedly.

The arrogant child than stands from his chair, stomping towards the direction to his room he leaves the family showing how disrespectful he had became. The parent sighs disapprovingly. They haven't known what had gone wrong with their only kid. He was becoming more arrogant and spoilt by days passing.

"What happened honey?" The wife asked his husband. She had known soon after Charlus had came back from work at Mungos that he was so... quite. Although, the male healer had shown his calm fecade but his wife was well aware of the disguise.

"Darling, I had met some child while during my work... He was very injured and hurt... And the most astonishing thing was... that... he was looking almost twin to James. Same face... same hair..."

"Oh, dear! how is that possible?" Dorea did know very well that Charlus could not cheat her with another woman. James was born after the prayers of many years. And when there wasn't any sign of a child in the past, many people had suggested her husband to marry another witch for a offspring but Charlus had always neglected their opinions.

"I don't know! While he was same as James, he had green eyes and a scar at the head."

**-Flashback-**

Green eyes of the child opens slowly to stare the surrounding, a weary and scrappy groan escapes the lips. The injured boy in the room of St. Mungo came into his senses slowly. He was keep blinking owlishly like the raven-child cannot see. That reminds the father about his own son's poor eyesight.

"You are awake!" exclaimed the mediwitch excitedly, rushing forward towards her patient.

"How are you... child?" She questioned her unknown patient, while thinking: _This one is not James, for he had got green eyes not hazel ones!_

"I have got some pain... and I can't move..."

"Hmmm" replied the only female.

"Ma'am, where am I?" came a croaky question.

"You are at St. Mungos, hospital for the wizard and witch." For the first time Charlus introduced his voice.

"Oh!... I can't see anything. Where are my glasses?", raven whispered the question.

"Here drink some water."

He was not the boy's appointed healer but he had known from the croaky voice of scar-head patient that the child needed some water to drink.

With the wave of her hand the mediwitch arranges the bed for her patient in the half sitting position.

The child's hand were shaking very badly who was trying very hard to hold the glass, showing his extent of pain and exhaustion. Sighing out loudly for the stub-bornity of the child, the male-healer helped the raven by holding the glass of water. With his help, the injured child slowly started to drink the water in slow sips. Soon the thirst of the child faded.

"We haven't known about your weak eye-sight. But I will diagnose it personally next time when you will be... in less pain!" replied the older female. "What is your name... child? And how you got so much injured?"

**Silence**

Now both the healers were observing their patient, carefully. The injured child's brows were furrowed in deep concentration like he was... thinking something... or trying to remember?

"errr... my name... ?", the scar-haired boy tried.

"Its ok, sweetie! If you don't remember anything we will try to find your parents", the mediwitch solved her patients problem. After all by getting so much injuries there was a chance that the child could lose his memory temporary, due to mental trauma.

"Ok, don't over-exert yourself. Try to take some sleep but here drink some potions first." The female healer offered the potions to the bandaged child. Soon after the potion entered the mouth the child's face started to regain some calmness and he was asleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

"He had lose his memory."

"Oh, poor child! We should meet him."

"Yes dear! we will certainly meet when he will be more conscious but I know that will not be any time soon."

The couple was so much engaged in their conservation they did not realize a certain arrogant raven who was eaves-dropping.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End Notes: <span>Hey guys! My semester papers are starting from next week. So pleaaaaaaaaaze, pray for me. This week is my viva week. So, wish me all the best! Also, I don't know when will I update next. May it could take 1 week or 2? I don't know. But it is possible that your reviews will encourage me to write faster. So give me more reviews._**

**_Question 1: A reviewer had asked me that What will be the age of James and Harry? So, I am leaving it to you if you wanted to make Harry younger or as the same age of James? _**

**_Question 2: As you know that Harry is acting to be losing his memory so in the future Potters will be naming him. What new name do you wanted to replace Harry's?_**

**_Reviews..._**

**_Reviews..._**

**_Reviews..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter... Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only and only this story and not anything regarding the surname Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Living in the Past<strong>_

_**Chapter 4:**_

The child sitting at his accompanied bed was berating with lots of thoughts in his mind. It had been his longest stay in the hospital compared to the other stays. But, then in the past he was not killed and re-lived. A week had passed since his REST in St. Mungos. During this stay, he was put in potion induced-sleep most of the time for his magic and soul restoration due to the war and time-travel. He hadn't known that getting de-aged was so much painful.

Yes, he had not only rejoined the living of world but also got de-aged. Once again, he had proven to himself that what a freak he was. The boy-who-is-anything-but-normal was now once again 12.

His TALK with 'fate' was still running in the raven-haired mind. And the boy-who-became-child-again was wondering where his parents could be? Healer Bushbee had told him that it was now 1975. That means his father would be 14 years old, that means a year older than him.

"Hello child!", an unknown female startled the boy from his thoughts. Looking out for the source through his framed glasses, he viewed an aged but beautiful lady who was standing right next to his bed. Somehow she was reminding him of someone, not looking so foreign. Next to her was a male wizard standing resting his hand on the fine lady's waist. They would be a couple.

"Hello, Madam... sir!", the only child answered politely nodding to each one respectfully while greeting. His polite yet respectful greetings bring some spark in their eyes with fondness? The witch's eyes were very motherly , while wizard's aura shows strictness but love at the same time. And by the expression of the couple, the raven saw proudness for himsef.

"How are you feeling?", the male wizard asked whose voice was known to him somehow.

"I am fine, thank you sir"

"My name is Healer Charlus Potter and this is my wife Dorea. I had met you once when you was unconscious..."

_'What! My grandparents? That's why they felt so familiar...'_

"Ok..."

"Do you remember something? Anything? Your name?". The male healer continues his conversation.

_'I can't tell them that I am their future grandson. I don't know what error will occur if I changed the time-line. And anyway! They probably won't believe me. So I should play along, acting like some injured child who loses his parents.'_

So arranging his face into a frightful cry and making the puppy-dog expression, the boy-who-lived started to act:

"No! I can't remember anything. Sir, will you please help me to find my parents?"

"Oh poor child! We will help you. Don't be afraid", his grandmother replied desperately and started to stroke the injured boy's hair and continues her conservation, "Since, your parents had not yet approached, we wanted to offer you our house."

The witch's face was so affectionate that it brings a huge lump in his throat. These were those people who he had never seen and had never known about their affection love.

"Sweetheart...?"

"Huhhh...?"

"It's ok, honey. If you don't wanted to live with us you can say so. We will help you to find your parents, anyhow. ", The motherly figure says by sharing a concerning look with her husband. For that, she was thinking the child was feeling disheartened by believing that he will never will be able to meet his parents.

"No. I mean... I wanted to live with you. I accept you offer... Hmmm. Thanks."

"Ok then, we will arrange for your discharge till tomorrow. Take care, child!" The male wizard said after squeezing the child's shoulder fatherly. The healer's wife who was gently stroking his hairs, kissed at his forehead and then both wizards leaves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End notes: <em>**

**_As the majority of you wanted to make Harry younger so I had made James a year older than him. My semester had not yet finished and I am lacking some inspirations. So, please give me some ideas or any prank that you will like to play Harry or James with._**

**_Also, I had not decided that what should I name him...?_**

**_Any prank you had in mind, pm me..._**

**_Any idea for the story-line, tell me..._**

**_Any critique, say it to me..._**

**_But plz... review and hit the pretty button!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Living In The Past_**

**_Chapter 5:_**

_**Author's Note: Yes! I know I am late but lets just hurry and begin the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything!**_

"Rose!", the command bellowed from an happy mother.

"Mistress called Rose". With a pop an house-elf appeared .

"Yes, yes of course I called you for an utmost important matter. I wish you to clean the room just next to Jamie. And please make it to be livable for a child. Remove all the spare things. My son is arriving!"

"Yes Mistress Potter Madam!". With a bow and then with a slight pop, the elf disappeared to her task.

Lady Dorea was very happy and you could see in her eyes that were practically twinkling with happiness, like usually Dumbledore's did. And she had not been wrong by telling the female-elf the child as her son. The moment she had laid her eyes on that polite child she had known that he was such a heart-warmer and the injured child will prove to be a wonderful son. The hospitalized-child was the same replica as James. But it had also broke her heart to see the condition of the child. Who could do such heart-less torture to an 12 year old boy- and such a sweet boy? The innocent-child was painfully thin and in half-sleeved hospital gown she could see some nasty scar running down his hand. Her poor new-found son was so lost in his misery that the kind-hearted mother was on the verge of tears but she had controlled herself for the child, so that he will be more comfortable. The Potter mother had vowed then and there that she will do every thing in her power to make the child happy.

"Mother! Why is that ugly elf throwing all our things to the other room?", her beloved until-yesterday only son shrieked will entering her room, completely startling from her thoughts.

"Sweat-heart! We are preparing the room for our new-found member."

The spoiled child suspiciously stares at her mother.

"Is that anything that you are not telling me,mum?"

"Oh child! I will not hide anything from you."

"Then who is the new guest?", The boy asked rudely.

"Honey! Remember last Christmas when you had asked us for a brother?"

"Yes, because I don't have anyone to PLAY with."

"Well we had found a new child that is so wonderfully sweet and he will be a true play-mate with you."

"And...?"

"And we will be bringing him tomorrow. Isn't it so wonderful!"

"Yes, wonderful!"

With that her sweet boy leaves the room, leaving her mother to believe that her child has accepted the new-boy with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>End Note:<span>_**

**Thank you so much, guys! Who kept reviewing or adding it in their alert list despite it was not getting updated. This was the thing that had encouraged me to write. I know that my writing is not that wonderful to gain your interest but well, what you can expect from a new bee who is not native to English! Though you guys are very helping.**

**So guys what do you think about James reaction?**

**Any suggestion for Harry's new name?**

**Any idea?**

**Or just keep telling "Like your story" or "Keep going".**

**The no of reviews will encourage me to update soon.**


End file.
